


You and I, Forever

by fandomFollower17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomFollower17/pseuds/fandomFollower17
Summary: The story of Stydia
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 4





	You and I, Forever

You were there for me when no one else was. You appreciated me and saw me for who I was, even when I didn’t see it myself. Whenever I turned around, you always had my back. I grew so used to it that I barely appreciated it. And then I lost it. You found someone else and I found myself suffering. But suddenly, you came back to me, and I finally embraced you. Only to lose you again. For good this time. I don't know where it is that you have gone. I don't know if you're still okay, or suffering as I am. I don’t know if you even still remember me or care for me. But I hope that someday, I’ll see you again, and we can be together. You and I, Forever. 


End file.
